Saviour from the Stars
by apple2011
Summary: Stranded on Earth for sixteen years Harry Potter has fixed his ship and ready to get off Earth once and for all. No more lies, no more destiny and no more living like a scared child, however there is a catch. To get off Earth he needs more power the and only source of power happens to be the wizarding world itself. Bashing


Saviour from the stars

"Engine one activate," I commanded aloud while sat in the cockpit of my ship, it was a long sleek black thing that shone in any light and reflected it back. It would be invisible sometimes but today I had turned that feature off, no I was instead sat with my hands hovering above one of the two floating holographic spheres,

"_Engine one active,_" the most annoying and yet essential computer voice informed me and I allowed myself to smile, it was going well, I moved my hand over the first sphere and turned the engine up, then

"Engine two activate," I ordered and I heard the sound of one of the two engines sticking out from the back of my ship roar into life, I moved my second hand.

"_Engine two active," _the computer announced, this was the farthest I had ever gotten and maybe it would work and I could leave this godforsaken rock today, I twisted my hands and the engines slowly twisted until they had elevated the ship off the ground.

"It's working," I told myself "It's working," no sooner had the words left my mouth when the entire thing buckled forward and crashed to the ground, the engines failed and an airbag exploded into my face.

"Damn it!" I cursed aloud climbing out of the craft, it had failed again

"_Engines deactivated, slight collision, transmitter deactivated," _the computer told me and I scowled in anger. This damn computer and most of the generators ran on what Humans called magic, it was a more powerful version but that meant while the AI couldn't kick in the repeating voice just ran on the air. The transmitter however did not run on it as the magic was nowhere near thick enough to power it, magic was like oil for us and that was the reason I was here. I'm a trader, trying to make as many credits as I can. I was wealthyish back home but with a planet like this literally teeming with magic could be drained and would make me a billionaire. First however I needed to work on getting out of here so I could get a team down here and the transmitter was out.

"Of course it is, if it was working then I could call a ride home, great just great how the hell I am going to get home if you can't even fly a metre," I asked it not expecting a response, the computer wasn't at full power so there was no conversation, speaking of conversation I hope none of the Dursley's heard that. It was hard enough making them stay out of the garage and if they heard a crash then they might "worry".

Nope no one heard anything and I really wonder how stupid Dumbledore was to leave me here, sure he was a lying manipulative person who thought I was going to fight Voldemort; not a damn chance I'm getting the hell out of here. But he had to leave me with these people, the only reason I put up with them was because they had a garage and I could work on repairing my ship in peace. I say repairing it wasn't working.

"_Warning damage is at sixty percent, _ The computer warned suddenly and I just shook my head, the ship was covered in dents and scratches since I crashed I would have been more surprised if the damage was less than that, it could fly but would need some serious tune up. For the last eleven years I had been working on this, I had died in the crash but this ship had a backup cloning tank which created a replica of me and put in all my memories so I was the same person I think. I don't care but I had to work my way up from birth, I found Lily and James Potter who I pretended were my parents and I had been "born" to them thanks to mind manipulators and I had been working on this ship since I was sent to the Dursleys after that moron Voldemort attacked. How he can put so much blind faith in a prophecy is amazingly stupid and I must admit shooting him when he was about to curse me was a genius move. I shot right between the eyes and he didn't even notice, thank God for ray guns. Then however I was sent here

"Blood wards," I tutted, the man's lie may have worked but I wasn't related to Petunia or Vernon by blood in any way so that really did not do much in terms of me trusting him.

"_Warning excess energy labelled M-A-G-I-C has been detected outside the dwelling," _the computer squawked suddenly, obviously one of the order members was here or watching outside. Either way I needed to leave,

"Fine, I can't fix you anyway, what am I missing here?" I wondered to myself, the computer obviously thought this was an equipment check

"_Engines at eighty percent capacity, shields at fifty five, weapon power is at eighteen percent efficiency, stabilisers failed," _the computer gave a brief check on how badly this piece of junk was dying. Hang on stabilisers,

"What's wrong with the stabilisers?" I wondered,

"_Power failure, the core has overheated," _damn I hated that high girly digital voice but for once it had actually been helpful. All I needed was a new power core and... the chances of finding one on Earth was about a million to one,

"Who the ruddy hell is that?" He heard Vernon question as the man walked up to the door,

"Hello, my name is Albus..." I heard, fu*k he was here. Just great,

"Shields activate," I instructed, they were clear shields so would turn the ship mostly invisible, Dudley once smacked into it and since then I've been keeping the idiots out of here. I waited for a moment to make sure the ship was gone before grabbing my real weapon not the wand; it was a small silver gun with a green lightning bold whizzing through it. This was the thing to have, it fired a jet of lighting that could kill anything and after tucking it in my back pocket I walked up the stairs and out of the garage.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted at the top of the stairs that led out of the garage,

"Professor, how are you," I tried to shoo him away from the garage, him discovering my ship was not idea, hell I would rather Voldemort found it than him.

"I am well thank you but I need to see what you are doing in your Aunt and Uncle's garage, apparently you have been spending a lot of time in there," Dumbledore spoke softly and Harry eyes widened. So those idiots had heard something

"Oh nothing Professor nothing at all, there's probably something more interesting to look at," I thought for a moment wondering what was worth anything in this house. The spaceship in the garage just didn't count, however I spent to long thinking as the old man with speed I have never seen before pushed past me and ran into the garage.

"Wait," I called hoping he wouldn't see anything,

"There's nothing here," he murmured softly; the shields were up and he hadn't seen anything. That was until the ship kicked to life, the shields melted away and the computer kicked into life.

"_Alternative power source discovered," _the computer announced, really it had to do this now! Dumbledore for his part just gaped as a machine unlike anything he had ever seen appeared. Wait alternative power? Dumbledore was a power source?

"Harry what is this?" the old man demanded looking at me and then back at the ship.

"This professor is the ruins of an intergalactic ship that has been living in this garage for the last eleven years being slowly fixed by its owner, and to be honest you really should not have come down here... computer what alternative power?" I asked it suddenly before Dumbledore could reply anything,

"_Power core located, power source known as M-A-G-I-C is being powered by elder wood and a powerful core, located three yards to your left._" It announced elder wood a wand? I turned to Dumbledore who obviously knew what it was, it was probably the thing he had in his hand.

"Harry I'm sorry but I must take this, it is a danger to you and your relatives," he informed me, I in turn pulled the gun, if he wanted to take it then he had to go through me.

"Drop the wand!" I ordered darkly, I needed it; this was my chance to get out of this hellhole for good and the old guy with the beard was expendable. Dumbledore luckily recognised the gun as a weapon but had no idea what it did

"You don't want to fight Harry, we need to work together if we're going to beat..." he began trying to diffuse the tension

"Screw your prophecy and screw you now drop the wand," I told him darkly, for a moment there was a stalemate

"Computer test engine one!" I cried out and Dumbledore was blasted back by a rush of air coming from the engines, it was enough to knock the old man over and I grabbed his wand, forced it into the core space for the stabilisers. For a moment nothing happened and then the engine kicked into life and it worked, it worked! I could almost cry if not for the old man with the wand behind me.

"So long!" I called to him jumping in the cockpit.

Dumbledore was about to get up and teach that little brat a lesson, at least that was what he thought as suddenly the Garage door opened and whatever craft Harry was in flew away. Leaving Dumbledore alone, angry and wandless.

"Nothing can go wrong now," Harry told himself with a smile, he had escaped and now his ship was going to take him to a place where could drain this planet of magic. He was going to be rich and

"_Engines incapable of reaching orbit," _the computer announced. The words Harry said next would have been censored anywhere in the world.


End file.
